Zack's Duty
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: Zack has a new duty at the candy counter. And everywhere else in the Tipton
1. Chapter 1

Maddie was at the candy counter as usual. But no one was around. At all. It was dead. No one here. Except for Zack. Who she really wished wasn't here. He was busy trying to get into her pants. Maddie was ignoring him. She tried to tell him to go away but he didn't listen. So now she was ignoring him.

But then she had an idea. No one was around. She could do get Zack to do something for her. To both cure her boredom and shut him up!

"Hey Zack. Want to help me with something?" Maddie said.

"Sure!" Zack said eagerly. "With what?"

"I need you to come over around here first." Maddie said.

"Okay!" Zack said and quickly he was around behind the counter. Facing Maddie. While he was paying attention to her face only. She reached under her skirt and dropped her panties. "What do you need me to do?" Zack asked. Big smile on his face.

"Get on your knees." She said. Zack did. Zack was happy to be at this level. He would love to be licking her pussy. But what he didn't expect was what happened. Maddie lifted up her skirt and shoved her pussy in his face. And then told him to lick! He did. Of course. There was no way he was going to give this up.

He wasn't licking well though. Maddie told him he was doing a terrible job. And then told him if he wanted to do this again he'd have to do a better job. So he did. He licked harder. And he listened to Maddie's moans. He logically thought that when Maddie moaned that he was doing a good job so he kept licking in those places. What seemed to make her moan the loudest he focused on the most.

Maddie told him he was doing a good job. Just before she then had an orgasm. She held onto the counter to keep herself up.

Zack had made a girl cum with his tongue. He realized that. Now. His already inflated ego was the size of the Tipton fortune.

Maddie heavily breathed. Zack slid away from her pussy and up beside her.

"Did I do a good job?" Zack asked.

"I came. What do you think?" She asked breathing a little better now.

"Can I kiss you now?" Zack asked.

"You can kiss my ass." Maddie said.

"Okay!" Zack said.

"Zack I wasn't serious!" Maddie said. But then she felt the feeling of Zack's lips on her ass. Zack must have not heard her say she wasn't serious because he kissed her ass some more.

Maddie thought and then she had a thought. "Lick it Zack" she said. And Zack changed from kissing Maddie's ass to licking Maddie's ass.

While licking Maddie's ass Zack was also getting her pussy sometimes with his licks which made her a bit wet. She fingered herself while Zack licked her ass.

She fingered herself and had Zack lick her ass. She fingered herself and had Zack lick her ass until she had an orgasm. Zack thought he had made her cum again.

He stopped licking her ass. "Can I kiss you now?" He asked.

"After your tongue has been on my ass? No!" Maddie said.

Zack rushed to go clean his mouth. Not for his sake. He actually liked the taste of Maddie's ass. Probably only because it was Maddie. He went to go wash his mouth to kiss her.

Maddie laughed as he rushed off. She would be having a lot more fun with Zack now that she had realized he'd do anything for her. It would be Zack's duty to pleasure her as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie was at the Tipton Hotel's candy counter. She of course she had Zack under the table eating her pussy out on this rather boring day. London then came up and started chatting with Maddie. Zack either didn't hear them or he didn't care because he kept eating out Maddie's pussy.

"Maddie is there something wrong?" London asked Maddie. Maddie was sounding a bit flustered when she was talking.

"No." Maddie said.

"Are you sure?" London said.

Maddie looked around. No one was around them right now. "Do you want to know the truth?" Maddie asked.

"Yes?" London said a bit confused.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Maddie said.

"I promise." London said.

"Zack's down here licking my pussy. He's my pussy licking slave now." Maddie said.

"No way!" London said.

"Come look!" Maddie said. She moved away from Zack's face. London peered over and saw that. Zack waved.

Maddie pushed her pussy back onto Zack's face and let him eat her out again.

"Wow!" London said.

"You could borrow him if you want." Maddie said.

"I'd love to!" London said.

Later that night London was in her own room and Zack was there too. He arrived eagerly and on time ready to lick and eat London's pussy.

London got naked and invited Zack to get in between her legs. Which he did. Very quickly and eagerly. He was ready to eat more pussy. He would certainly rather be eating Maddie's pussy but Maddie told him to eat London's pussy so he was happy to do it for her. And anyways pussy is pussy and it tastes great.

He dove in and went and got right into it. Licking her pussy as he had licked Maddie's pussy. This was a little easier because he wasn't confined into a tight space like he was when he was eating out Maddie's pussy so he had more room to move around when he was eating out London's pussy here on her bed. It was also less pressure for him because he felt like he needed to be an absolute god while eating Maddie's pussy where as her he can be a bit more casual with eating out London's pussy.

And causal it was. London texted on her phone the newest model. This one had one of the best cameras yet. (And because we're not in the era of massive screen only phones she could see Zack and watch him eat her out while she texted because there's an actual physical number pad on the thing!) London even took a picture of Zack eating her out and sent it to Maddie. Not even thinking that Maddie's phone might not even have photo capabilities and maybe only text.

London pushed his face into her pussy as she got closer and grinded her pussy on his lips and tongue. Zack worked almost as hard as he would if it was Maddie's pussy to get London off.

London came as she pushed on Zack and Zack loved seeing her cum.

London texted Maddie that Zack was pretty good at eating pussy and she might have to borrow him more some time.


End file.
